Myshka (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Soviet Union | Status = | Occupation = Cosmonaut | Family = | Affiliations = Red Brigade | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Myshka, real name Valentina Volkov, is a communist with reality-warping powers. She was a cosmonaut on the same secret space voyage that turned Abram Adams into Divinity. Myshka was the second of the three cosmonauts to arrive home on Earth, the third being Kazmir. She attempted to remake the world in the image of the Soviet Union until Divinity stopped her. History Valentina Volkov grew up as an orphan in Soviet Russia, until she was taken in by a doctor and his ailing wife. Called "Myshka" bu the pair, the young girl didn't know her new father had more sinister plans for her. He raised her as an experiment, a test subject, eventually guiding her to become a cosmonaut. Myshka was one of 3 cosmonuts sent into deep space during the Cold War, all chosen for their lack of earthly attachments. Landing in a mysterious place known as The Unknown, her fellow cosmonaut Kazmir was injured on arrival. The third, Abram Adams, removed his helmet in a fit of panic, and suddenly became imbued with phenomenal powers, he abandoned his allies and took the only intact space capsule back to Earth. Left alone on an alien world, Myshka and Kazmir eventually followed Abram's lead and removed their helmets. Despite becoming empowered with grand, cosmic abilities, they still lacked the ability to return home without functioning space ships. Myshka discovered one could be salvaged, but it needed a battery. Using her new telekinetic powers to reassemble the one-man ship, Myshka then strapped the weak Kazmir to it, using the energies that fueled his own new powers to return to Earth, seemingly killing Kazmir in the process. Returning to Earth in the present day some time after Abrams, Myshka allied herself with President Putin of her homeland. She aided him in annexing nearby countries, and destroyed any superhuman agents who attempted to stop her. The United States had their own powerful weapon, however—Abram Adams, or "Divinity". Divinity confronted Myshka, who refused to end her quest to make her motherland great once more. Their fight led them across time, bouncing between numerous important events in both their lives and the destiny of Russia. Divinity could barely stop Myshka's changes to history while also attempting to appeal to her better nature. Finally, he reminded her of the true nature of human kindness, and convinced her to end her violent quest. Settling down on a small farm, Myshka hoped her life could gain a semblance of normalcy. Her peace was interrupted by a voice in her head, whispering a name she wished she could forget—''Kazmir''. The forgotten cosmonaur possessed Myshka, lurking inside her head, using her like his own living home. Still incredibly loyal to the Soviet Union, Kazmir eventually reached out to President Putin of Russia, using his powers to rewrite time so the USSR won the Cold War. This new timeline, known as the Stalinverse, was seemingly flawless, besides Toyo Harada and Colin King retaining their memories of the real world. Myshka, still under Kazmir's influence, became loyal to the Soviet Union once more, joined the Soviet's superhuman team, the "Red Brigade", and became a public face of the Union. She was only freed from her possession after Harada and King convinced Divinity to reenter the conflict, and he forced Kazmir out of Myshka's mind. With Kazmir gone, and his dark Stalinverse wiped from existence, Myshka and Divinity settled down, seeking true peace for the first time in their lives. Personality Powers and Abilities *Reality Warping *Time Travel *Flight *Energy Projection Equipment Due to her god-like nature, Myshka has no real need for equipment or gear. However, she almost always wears the same astronaut suit she wore on her initial trip to the Unknown (or a simulacrum of it). Notes Appearances Gallery Divinity II Vol 1 2 Gorham Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Divinity II Vol 1 2 Lotay Variant Textless.jpg|''Divinity II'' #2 Divinity II Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Divinity II Vol 1 4 Lotay Variant Textless.jpg|''Divinity II'' #4 Divinity III Stalinverse Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY ZERO VARIANT KANO TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels File:Myshka Divinity II Vol 1 2 001.jpg Myshka Divinity II Vol 1 3 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Divinity Category:Reality Warping Category:Flight Category:Chronokinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Possessed Characters Category:Astronauts